


"This Is Not A Bee."

by Lockandk3yfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: "What's this?" Castiel asks gruffly as he twists the stuffed animal around to inspect all of its faults."It's a bee," Dean scoffs. "A plush animal. You know, a gift.""This is not a bee."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	"This Is Not A Bee."

It's a precarious little thing. Soft plush material sewn in black and yellow colors, floppy wings attached at the top. A stinger sticks out of the tail end but besides that, Castiel is certain this toy is not anatomically correct. It's a round cushioned stuffed bee that he holds in his hands. It's eyes are nothing but buttons, a small smile stitched in black below them. The bee has no limbs, very peculiar.

"What's this?" Castiel asks gruffly as he twists the stuffed animal around to inspect all of its faults.

"It's a bee," Dean scoffs. "A plush animal. You know, a gift."

"This is not a bee." Castiel's argument causes Dean to laugh.

"Of course it is, you dimwit." Wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes, Dean grins broadly at the angel sitting beside him.

Castiel can sense the warmth radiating from Dean's soul, an ember of glee that Dean seldom shows anymore. He blinks at the way that this energy is directed at him and a warmth of its own surges in Castiel's chest. A part of him shys away from his friends, Castiel's eyes cast down on the bee still in his hands.

There is sentiment to buying someone a gift especially on St. Valentine's Day. Usually reserved for small children or lovers. Dean was only Castiel's lover in his wildest dreams however. What he felt for the hunter was much different to what Dean must feel for him. Still, squeezing the plush bee, Castiel would cherish the gift in the same way that he did the mixtape Dean had given him before.

Shutting his eyes, Castiel tucks the toy underneath his chin. 

"Thank you, Dean."


End file.
